Regalo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Ranma salió corriendo, el gorro de lana gruesa casi cae de su cabeza en el trayecto pero lo sostuvo en su lugar a tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con algo en las manos.


Regalo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

El frio calaba en cada persona viviente, era el peor invierno desde hace varios años, sin embargo, las familias Tendo, Saotome y Ono no podían sentir más que felicidad.

Hace ya tiempo Akane había caído enferma, y tras meses de muchas altas y bajas en el hospital, por fin, hoy era el día en que regresaba a casa.

No había sido un camino fácil, no, había sido realmente difícil, no solo en lo económico, también había sido un desgaste emocional para la familia en especial para Soun y Ranma; estar día sí y día también sin noticias o cambios, a veces mal y otras peor, y al final, solo una pequeña esperanza de volver a tener a la joven sana.

La navidad ya había pasado, de todas maneras no había habido un festejo en realidad, ese día Akane había recibido la visita de toda su familia, y eso había sido todo, uno a uno le había dejado buenos deseos y nada más.

Ahora ya casi para llegar a año nuevo El dojo Tendo se alistaba para recibir a la muchacha, que si bien aún no estaba al cien por ciento y le faltaba un largo tramo de recuperación, estaba mucho mejor que en otros tiempos, y seguía avanzando favorablemente.

Soun sostenía a su hija del brazo, cuidando su camino, pues con la nieve y la gran cantidad de chamarras Akane no veía nada a su paso, cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa la joven sonrió contenta, no podía creer que por fin regresara a su hogar.

Fue llevada al comedor donde todos esperaron ansiosos y la recibieron como si hubiera ganado una gran lucha. Uno a uno pasaron y la abrazaron como su fuese su cumpleaños y le hacían lugar para que se acomodara; aunque fue una cena tranquila, fue la más satisfactoria que hubiesen tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- creo que ya deberías subir a tu habitación, ya me he asegurado que la calefacción esté a temperatura- aseguró Nodoka- y no vayas a mover el termostato Akane, debemos mantenerte cálida, sobre todo con este clima tan horrible que parece empeorar.

La mayoría apoyó la decisión y con ayuda de Ranma subió escalón por escalón, si por él hubiese sido la habría llevado en brazos pero ella no había aceptado.

Llegaron a la habitación y el joven de trenza se aseguró de dejarla bien tapada.

\- está bien Ranma, es suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿segura que no tienes frio?- ella negó - ¿tienes mucho sueño?- preguntó de pronto, la muchacha solo negó con la cabeza – espérame ¿si?

Ranma salió corriendo, el gorro de lana gruesa casi cae de su cabeza en el trayecto pero lo sostuvo en su lugar a tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con algo en las manos.

\- tengo… tengo esto para ti…- dijo quedo

\- pero Ranma… no tenías porque…- La joven lo miró con ilusión, aquel año si bien el mejor regalo de navidad había sido la recuperación de Akane, los regalos físicos habían sido echados en falta, pues aunque no estaban al borde de la quiebra, los ingresos se iban casi directamente a la intención de Akane. El seguro médico, las medicinas, el pago de instrumentos varios, etc, etc… todo aquello que incluía su recuperación, por lo cual las demostraciones de afecto materiales habían sido simplemente excluidas, digámosle que eran lujos que no podían permitirse por ahora.

\- pero vamos, ábrelo- sugirió nada más ver la cara de su prometida, ella asistió; desenvolvió con cuidado el papel de estraza que lo envolvía pues ni siquiera llevaba papel festivo alrededor, luego sacó el contenido.

\- es… es tan bonita…- dijo en un susurro- pero…- al mirarla con más cuidado, se dio cuenta que ese detallito tenía que ser más caro que el presupuesto que se podían permitir para regalos – debió costarte mucho…

El dije de oro con el kanji de "salud" colgaba igualmente en una cadena de oro.

\- solo, quiero que te lo pongas- al decir esto, se la quitó con amabilidad de las manos y lo comenzó a colocar en su cuello – y no te lo quites, ayer lo llevé a un templo y fue bendecido, no te volverá a faltar la buena salud.

\- de acuerdo, nunca me lo quitaré- acepto viendo el dije en su mano mientras colgaba de su cuello – ¿pero en verdad no hay problema? Porque no quisiera causar una desventaja económica para la casa Ranma

\- ya te dije que no te preocupes, si te hace sentir mejor, lo compré con un dinero extra con el que no se contaba

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- ella seguía jugando con su nuevo amuleto, pero cuando notó qué su prometido no hablaba levantó su mirada, entonces observó el lento movimiento de las manos masculinas recorriendo la gruesa gorra de su lugar.

A Akane las lágrimas le bajaron por el rostro y apretó fuertemente el colguije en su mano, ahora más que el valor monetario, o el valor emocional por haber sido un regalo, esa cadena se convertía en un símbolo del amor de su prometido por ella.

El abundante cabello ya no estaba.

\- ¿lo vendiste?- el solo asistió, en ese momento Akane se olvidó de todas sus limitaciones físicas, y casi voló a abrazarlo.

No había nada en este mundo que Ranma amara más que su larga y espesa cabellera negra, nada, solo había una cosa que era la excepción, su adorado tormento, que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Para el 16, algo cortito. Esto podría ser una continuación a "Emocionalmente Débil" pero igual como lo he dicho con otras historias puede leerse por separado sin problema.

Gracias a todos, ya ahora si oficialmente estamos "más para allá que para acá", más de la mitad del mes ¡wiii!

Hoy no dejo saludos porque casi estoy publicando al tiempo el final de "Los negocios de Nabiki" y este shot, pero para la próxima los incluyo todos… no puedo creer que ya esté de nuevo al día.

Nos leemos, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
